Teen Phantom
by Karyn Phantom
Summary: sorry i can't think of anything, encludes some singing and butt kicking rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except Karyn.**

Born in grief

_Raised in hate_

_Helpless to defy their fate_

_Let them run_

_Let them live_

_But do not forget what we cannot forgive_

_And they are not one of us_

_They have never been one of us_

_They are not part of us_

_Not our kind_

_Someone once lied to us_

_Now we're not so blind_

_For we knew they would do what he's done_

_And we know that they'll never be one of us_

_They are not one of us_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deception_

How could this be happening to them, they risked their lives for the ones they loved and those they hated. One mistake, that's all it took. Just one mistake and they were on the run. If she had not passed out in the middle of a fight, they would still be home, in Amity Park. She blamed herself, her older Brother left with her after revealing his secret so she wouldn't be alone. They had nowhere to go. Where could two teenagers with special powers go? Where did they belong if they were neither among the living nor the dead? The answer lay's in a welcome sign.

Welcome to Jump City young Phantoms.

…

"Danny, I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me, we would be having a nice hot meal right about now." It was dark; the sun had set hours ago. Two siblings walked the street; their clothes were tatted and torn, they were tired and hungry. Karyn had apologized fifty times in the past hour. She felt guilty, her older brother and twin, Danny, told her that he chose to follow her. "Karyn, I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you." They reached a park and sat on a bench, Danny hugged his little sister as she cried her self to sleep. He had promised never to leave her side. He cared about the girl, not only because she was his twin, but because he loved her. Most siblings would fight and argue, not these two. They never fought or had an argument. They were so close, but they were even closer now because of their powers.

"Goodnight Karyn, Sleep well." Danny slowly drifted off as a small smile appeared on Karyn's face.

…

A sunrise can mean many things but it mostly means a new hope in a new day, Karyn had woken up to watch it. But to her a new day brought pain. Though they left Amity Park just the other day, Karyn wanted to repay her brother. She looked at him; he was still deep in sleep and drooling on her. "Danny it's time to wake up." His eyes slowly opened adjusting to the light. "Good mourning Big brother." Danny could not help but smile. Karyn was always so cheerful in the mourning.

No-one would guess that they might not see each other again that day.

….

Two weeks later,

"Dude, we are getting the Veggie pizza." Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg. They were only two of Jump City's Heroes. With their Leader Robin, friendly Starfire and dark Raven they formed the Teen Titans. "No way you little grass stain we are getting the meat lovers."

"No way Cy, I've been most of those animals." Before they could argue any more a new waitress brought them a cheese pizza, an herbal tea for Raven, three sodas for the boys and mustard for Starfire. "Who is that? She's cute." Beast boy asked hearts filled his eyes.

"Her name is Karyn." The Titans turned around and saw an older waitress behind them. "She started working here just two weeks ago. Strange thing is; she never takes an order, she seems to know what people want."

Before anyone can say anything the manager appeared. "Attention everyone, today we are going to announce this months 'Employee of the Month', though she not long started here she has become quite popular with you guys. Please give a round of applause for this months Employee Karyn." Karyn turned her head as another waitress pushed her forward. Everyone there clapped and cheered as the manager gave her a bouquet of flowers and a two hundred dollar cheque. "I- I don't know what to say. Thank you sir." Her voice was soft and gentle. "No, thank you Karyn. You have been a wonderful worker. You're a bright and determined young girl. You have earned this my dear."

"Thank you sir." Karyn looked at the flowers. She had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Cyborg asked.

"I think she lost a family member in the building collapse that happened two weeks ago." The waitress said clearing off a table next to them.

"That Poor girl, I wonder who it was that she lost." Starfire wondered. The Titans watched Karyn as she continued her work.

…

"See you tomorrow Karyn."

"Bye." Karyn walked all the way to the bank, a lot of people were there. She walked up to an empty counter. "Excuse me; I'd like to cash this cheque." The lady at the counter smile and took the cheque. She handed over two hundred dollars. Karyn sat the bouquet of flowers on the counter and placed the money in her purse. She grabbed the flowers and started to walk out when a guy blocked her path.

He grabbed her and pulled out a gun, "Nobody move." Everyone in the bank got scared. Five other guys barged in with guns and sacks. The guy that held Karyn, their leader, ordered the Tellers to fill up the sacks. The suddenly, out of nowhere someone begun to sing.

_Darkness of white you can_

_Through the sadness take your flight_

_And become the wings that pierce the veil_

_Spreading strong and true tonight,_

Karyn dropped her bouquet and snapped her eyes opened. She grabbed his outstretched arm and flipped him; soon she was surrounded by his goons.

_Brought into the light at last_

_By the cold exposing sun_

_I was granted freedom tame_

_To become the chosen one_

_Through the mirror, night reflected_

_Miraculous to see_

_My soul threw away the mask_

_That hides the deeper me._

She punched, kicked and head butted, the leader stood up and trod on her flowers; now she was ticked off. Besides the leader three more goons still managed to get up.

_Breaking the dark of night_

_Piercing the painted white_

_Cut it all away_

_From yesterday_

_Till a new era's in sight_

_Unlock the heart with in _

_Let it spread its wings and soar_

_Rising up in flight, through the night of white_

_And fly on forever more._

She jumped up and delivered a round house kick to all of them; knocking them out cold. The other hostages clapped and cheered, "Thank you big sister." A little boy said giving her a hug. Karyn grabbed the ruined flowers and run to her apartment.

….

"So, let me get this straight, one girl who is not a member of the Teen Titans took out all six of them?"

"Yes officer, she was just leaving when the leader grabbed her and pulled out a gun, he's goons came in, she started singing and kick their butts. And left." The bank teller that had served Karyn said. "She got very angry when the leader trod on her flowers. I would not want to get on her bad side."

"I'll have the Titans look for her."

…

**And done, don't worry. I just needed to get this out of my head. Please review. Do you want me to continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything except Karyn.**

"Finally I'm home." Her apartment was small but perfected all the same. "It's a good thing I didn't change in front of those people. Still that was exhilarating." She went to a small room down the hall, it was empty expect for a little shrine made of wood. On top of the shrine was a picture of Danny.

"Danny, where are you? I need your help, though the Teen Titans can handle a lot of stuff, they can't be in two places at once. Danny please fined your way to me soon." She placed the ruined bouquet at the base of the shrine.

In her room Karyn stared into her full length mirror as a tear poured down her check.

_Look at me_

_I'll never pass for a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter_

_Can it be,_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see that if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart_

_Who is that girl I see_ _Staring straight_ _Back at me?_ _Why is my reflection someone_ _I don't know?_ _Somehow I cannot hide_ _Who I am_ _Though I've tried_ _When will my reflection show_ _Who I am inside?_ _When will my reflection show_ _Who I am inside?_

She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. 'It's been a long time since Karyn Phantom took a flight.' Standing up she summoned a white ring around her waist. It spilt into two, one went up the other went down. Her clothes changed into a one sleaved black and white hazmat suit. On the pants was a white flame around the bottom, on her chest was a white dragon head, her ice blue eyes turned a glowing green, her rose quartz heart necklace turned a dark purple, her raven black hair turned snow white and a white hooded cloak (Like Raven's white cloak) completed her attire.

Turning intangible she phased through the roof. The stars were already out, the wind blew gently. Karyn looked down and saw the Teen Titans fighting the Hive Five, Beast Boy looked like he was stuck he turned into a T-Rex but could not move, the muscle of the hive threw a bus, Karyn wasted no time, she pulled up her hood and flew down going 112mph wrapped her arms around him just as the bus hit it's mark. "Beast Boy!" the Titans yelled. The Hive fled leaving four stunned Titans behind. "Beast Boy, Where are you?" Cyborg asked as he and Starfire lifted up the bus only to find nothing except the glue that had trapped him. "Why is everyone sad?" they turned around to see Beast Boy unharmed with a cloaked figure next to him. "Oh friend Beast Boy, you are unharmed I am overjoyed." Starfire rushed forward and hugged him almost crushing his bones. "St- Starfire – can't b-breath." She let him go and as he caught his breathe she turned her attention to the cloaked figure.

"I thank you for saving friend Beast Boy. Please you must tell us whoareyou, whereareyoufrom, howdidyougethere, what'syourfavouritecolour and willyoubemyfriend?" As she asked each question she moved forward and made the figure bend backwards.*

"Karyn Phantom, Amity Park, flew, red and sure."

"Oh, Hello new friend Karyn, it is an honour." Starfire then reached forward and gave Karyn a hug, at this time Karyn was glad she could faze through stuff. She phased out of Star's grip. "Wow, what else can you do?" Beast Boy asked with hearts in his eyes.

"I can fly, go invisible, fire ghost rays, freeze stuff, duplicate, go intangible, overshadow someone, read peoples hearts and I have a ghostly wail."

"You sound really powerful for a girl." Cyborg said, "What you think only big boys can be tough?" at this point Raven and Starfire stood next to Karyn frowning at him. "Ah, no, no, not at all."

"Hey would you like to join us?" Robin asked. It was the first time he spoke since Karyn saved Beast Boy. Karyn thought, but could not think. "May I think about it and give you an answer tomorrow?"

"Sure, come to the Titan Tower with your answer." Karyn nodded and flew off.

"Hey dude, why did you ask her to join?" B.B asked.

"Without knowing if we were bad or good she saved your life Beast Boy, plus something tells me she's looking for something or someone. Besides it looks like you have a little crush on her." Beast Boy's face went bright red. "I hardly know her dude. Why dose everyone have to pick on me?" everyone except Raven laughed.

….

Back at her apartment Karyn, now Karyn Fenton paced back and forth. 'What should I do? Think, they don't know about your human self, but you can't put them in danger in case someone finds you, Argh this is not helping.' She sat on her bed, what could she do? Would she even be of use? And what about work? Sure she could duplicate herself but only for a few minutes, then it hit her. 'I could say I'm going to go and visit my family. That settles it Karyn Fenton is going home while Karyn Phantom is becoming a Teen Titan.' Karyn rang up her work place and said she would be away for a few weeks. "Starting tomorrow I'll be a Titan." She laid on her bed as sleep slowly surround her.

….

**Sorry for the short chapter, don't worry Danny is not dead he will appear soon. When? I'm not going to say, yes I am teasing you. Now please review sorry if they are out of character, I haven't seen Teen Titans in a long time. See you next time. Muwahahahaha. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything except Karyn.**

The next morning came it was time for Karyn Phantom to give her answer. 'Well I may as well get this over with.' Packing some bags she put Danny's photo in her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Though she was nervous she was detriment to help the Titans and find her brother. Taking one last look at her apartment, making sure she had everything, she locked the door from the inside and phased out the window. 'I hope they won't ask any questions about my past.' Karyn turned towards the Titan Tower; she could not miss it even if she tried. Considering it was a giant T in the middle of a small island. Landing by the front door, she took a deep breath and pressed the door bell. "Hello, Titan Tower Cyborg speaking, who is this?" an electronic voice asked.

It startled her a bit but she kept her composer, "Its Karyn Phantom, I'm here with my answer." "Come on in." the doors opened, though her heart made her feel like she had just had to fight a million ghosts all by herself she took a deep breath and floated inside. 'Okay Karyn claim down. Oh who am I kidding, I hardly know them. All I know is that they are the protectors of Jump City, claim down.' "Hello? Is anybody here? I'm here with my answer." The hall way was dark she had to summon a ghost orb in her hand as a flashlight. She walked into what she thought was the living room, and she was right. Dismissing the orb she looked around. "Greetings friend Karyn, please tell us what is your answer?" Starfire asked.

Karyn took off her hood so they could see her face, instantly Beast Boy begun to drool. 'She's so CUTE.' "My answer is…" she took another look at the Titans making sure she had their attention smiling, she finished her sentenced. "Yes, I would love to join the Teen Titans."

"That is wonderful new friend, I'm Starfire."

"Robin."

"Cyborg."

"Raven."

"Boy Beast, no I mean Fast food, I mean Beast Boy but you can call me B.B." Karyn had to laugh at B.B for mucking up his own name, this made him smile. 'I made her laugh. Sweet I think she likes me.' "We'll show you to your room." Robin said as he and the other Titans led Karyn to an empty room. "If you want we can do the art of shopping to decorate your new room."

"I'd like that very much Starfire." Looking around the room it looked plain, the walls and ceiling was a dark green, the bed was against the right wall and underneath the widow was a small sitting seal so she could look out the window when she was lost in her thoughts.

Next to the bed was a little table, Karyn instantly wanted that to be where she would put her photo of her dear brother. "May I please be alone for a while so I can unpack?"

"Sure and latter we can celebrate the arrival of our new rookie with waffles." Cyborg said as he left. When they were all gone and the door had closed Karyn took out the photo and sat it on the table. "Well Big Brother, I did it. I have accepted Robin's proposal." Karyn looked at the window seat and saw what looked liked a walkie-talkie. "I'm a Teen Titan." She said clipping it on her belt, then suddenly without warning her belly growled. "Man, I guess I was so excited I forgot to have breakfast." Phasing out the door she headed back to the living room. She could all ready smell waffles. "That smells delicious Cyborg." Without realizing it she scared him a bit.

"Hey um, Karyn I don't mean to sound rude but why is your hair white?" B.B asked Karyn was surprised for a minute she was afraid he was going to ask about her family.

"It's because of what I am." This just made the Titans confused, sighing Karyn cleared it up for them without revealing her secret. "I'm a ghost."

"Excuse me Friend Karyn but what is this Ghost that you speck of?"

"A ghost is a spirit, um how do I put this. Well I suppose the only way to explain it is to say I'm not like everyone else." This only confused Starfire even more. "In other words Starfire I'm sort of dead."

"Oh I am so sorry, I did not know, forgive me my friend." Though Karyn half lied she felt like she had to in order to protect them. "It's okay Star, listen I may be dead but I still love to do normal things, like playing games and going shopping. Plus I still eat and sleep; you should not believe every rumour about ghosts. Not all ghosts are evil but not all ghosts are as friendly as me either." Karyn looked at the Titans; their faces were blank. "Um Cyborg, the waffles are burning."

It was true; he managed to save some waffles. After breakfast Karyn felt like she needed to repay the team, she helped clear off the table and helped do the dishes.

"Dear new friend would you like to come and join me in the art of shopping?"

"Yeah, I'd like that very much Starfire." Starfire got really giddy grabbed Karyn by her hand and rushed down to the mall.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" B.B asked.

"If not, let's prepare a bed in the health room of the tower." Cyborg answered.

"What's wrong Raven? You haven't said a word all day." Robin asked.

"I feel like I've met her before."

….

Karyn's P.O.V

Wow that girl can shop, we have only been here two minutes and already we are carrying over one hundred shopping bags. "Hey Starfire, are you sure we need all this?" She turned towards me still as giddy as she was when she dragged me here. Seriously she didn't have to do that, if I was fully human she would have dislocated my shoulder. "You may never know when you decide to change the look you your room."

We passed a floral shop, I had to go in. "Friend Karyn what is it?"

"Nothing Star I just want to buy some Roses." She just smiled; her smile reminded me of Jazz. But Star seemed to the motherly figure of the team. After we had finished shopping, we flew back to the tower. Man even Jazz didn't make me run around in the mall that much. I went to my room to fix it up. I was surprised by what was on my door, my name, and they even spelt it right. Not many people did that. I walked inside and placed the Roses in a vase that I also had brought and sat them next to Danny's picture. After lunch the others helped me make my room, the wall paper was black with icy blue and fiery red swirls, we then did the ceiling like the night sky.

"Hey who is this in this photo?" I looked at Cyborg, he was holding Danny's picture. I rushed forward and grabbed it out of his metallic hand. "No-no-one just a guy I once knew. Let's forget about it okay." Great I just made myself look really suspicious, nice one Phantom. "Listen guys I'm a bit tired. Bye." I shoved them out the door and climbed into the bed, turning into my human half I slowly fell asleep. I did not want to talk about the past, not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything except Karyn.**

It was only an hour before Karyn woke up sweating, turning into her ghost half cooled her down. 'What a nightmare, please don't that be what happened to him.' She went to the living room and saw the other titans; Starfire was making some sort of food, Raven was reading a book and Cyborg, Robin and B.B were playing a video game.

"Hi guys." Karyn said rubbing the back of her neck as if it was stiff. "Hello friend, did you sleep well?" "Yeah I did, has anything happened?" just as Raven was about to answer her, the doorbell rang. "Cyborg of the Teen Titans, Who is it?" "This is Officer Mia Greener. May I come in?" "Sure."

….

"So let me get this straight. The police need our help on a case?" Karyn asked. "Yes, Oh are you a new Titan?" "Karyn Phantom at your service." It seem like Miss Greener somehow knew her name. "Phantom, Phantom. I could swear I've heard that name before. Oh well I can't remember." Karyn inwardly sighed. "So what's this case?" Robin asked. The officer pulled out an orange file. "Names Karyn Fenton, She was last seen leaving work yesterday, we have a video of her stopping a robbery the she just disappeared. We've called where she worked and they said she was going home to Amity Park for a few weeks. We called her family and they say they haven't seen her since she disappeared two weeks ago." The only thing Karyn could think of was 'Oh Shit.' "We'll find her." Robin said. "Wait a minute," Beast boy grabbed a photo of Karyn Fenton in her waitress uniform. "Dude isn't this that new waitress that won the employee of the month award?" Everyone looked closer at the photo; they had to agree that he was right.

"Here's the video tape, Oh and the mayor wanted to know if it was possible to get one of you to sing at the memorial tomorrow."

"I vote Karyn." Beast Boy quickly said.

"Me to, I would love to hear our new friend sing." Star agreed.

"Can I pick the song?" Karyn asked Officer Greener just nodded. "Sure dear, I think that'll be okay."

"So where does she live anyway?" Raven asked in her always present monochromatic tone. "Apartment 293 Draco Apartments."

….

"So exactly what are we looking for?" B.B asked as they searched the empty apartment. "We're looking for clues on Karyn Fenton's disappearance." They looked and looked but they could not find any thing.

…..

Back at the tower Karyn was making a CD that she could sing to for tomorrow. "Finished, I hope it turns good."

"Hey, Karyn want to go to the arcade?" Beast Boy asked. "Sure, I'll race you."

They stood outside of the Tower as Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl. "Let's go." Karyns legs disappeared and were replaced by a ghostly tail. She was fast, but Beast Boy managed to stay on her tail. "Sorry B.B but it looks like I win." She said as she got her normal legs back. Beast Boy changed back and just smiled. "How fast can you go?"

"112mph." her answer caused his mouth to drop. He shook his head and walked in after her.

Karyn saw that no-one was at the Karaoke machine. She went over there and chose a perfect song.

_What can i do for you_

_What can i do for you  
What can i do for you  
What can i do for you  
I can hear you_

_What can i do for you  
What can i do for you  
What can i do for you_

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I can see a place_

_That's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I  
Can never go back_

_All the things I've seen  
In those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
Everythings so different  
That it brings me to my knees_

_And though, I know, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know, that forward_

_is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
You'll never be alone_

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
I can hear you_

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you_

_I don't plan on looking back on my own life  
I don't ever plan  
To feel I own you  
Even if by chance everything should go wrong  
You come in one day  
And try to save me_

_If from time to time  
It's an upward climb  
All I know is that I must believe  
Cause the truth I'm seeking  
Always was inside of me_

_And when, I find, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
The many things that you  
Taught me then  
Will always be enough to get me through the pain  
Because of you I am strong enough  
To know I'm not alone_

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you_

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you_

_I can hear you_

_And if, I find, the real without the motion  
Has surrounded me  
And I can't go on  
And you are there  
The moment that I close my eyes  
You comfort me  
We are connected  
For all of time  
I'll never be alone_

_And though, I know, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know, that forward  
is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
You'll never be alone_

_What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
I can hear you_

_I can hear you_

"That was awesome Karyn." Karyn turned to see everyone looking at her clapping. Sheepishly she rubed the back of her neck and smiled. "I can't wait for the others to hear you sing. And you even got the high score."

At that moment Punk Rocket came in and boy was he angry. "Hey you girlly. Did you just my high score? Oh that won't do. I know a sing off, if you win I'll turn myself in but if I win you have to go on a date with me."

"Um who are you?" Karyn asked. "I'm Punk Rocket. Now let's duel. Ladies first."

The song started. "Go Karyn." She took a deep breathe.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

Without realising it Karyn used her Ghostly Wail a little bit, but not enough to drain her powers, and destroyed the karaoke machine.

"Sorry about that." Karyn yelled to the manager. Punk Rocket was surprised even he could not do that to the machine. Karyn held up her hand towards him, her eyes glowed an icy blue, so did her hand. With a thrust of her arm she froze him.

"Nice one Karyn." B.B said as every one that had seen what she did, cheered and clapped. "What should we do with this Punkiscle?"

…

"Thank you again Titans." The officer said. "Thank Karyn; she's the one that froze him." Karyn just smiled, and then she noticed that it was almost sun set.

….

**Hope you liked it the songs used were "Real Emotion" and "Whispers in the dark" please review. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything except Karyn.**

"So you froze Punk Rocket. Oh man I wish I could've seen that." Cyborg whined. Beast Boy had told the Team what had happened at the arcade. "We should celebrate new friend Karyn's victory."

"Your right Star, I know, how about pizza?" Robin asked. They all agreed that would be perfect to celebrate with.

…

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Forget it Cy. We are having the Veggie pizza." Karyn had to laugh. Beast Boy and Cyborg stoped arguing when they heard her laughing. 'She even has a cute laugh. Wow.' "What's so funny Karyn?" Cyborg asked her. Claiming down she answered him. "You two remind me of my two friends back home. One's a meat fanatic, the others an ultra-recycle vegetarian." As she said that a waitress came up to take their order. Robin ordered their usual stuff.

While they were enjoying their pizza, Karyn looked over her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Robin asked Karyn turned back around. "Oh nothing, I just thought I heard something. We ghosts have an even stronger sense then a dog."

But on top of a tall building out of range from her ghost sense a certain so called rare ghost hunter was plotting.

…

"I can't wait to hear friend Karyn sing tomorrow." Starfire said innocently. The others had to agree, after what Beast Boy had told them this was going to be a treat.

…

Finally it was the day of the memorial. Karyn sat on her bed. She was glad that there were no camera's in her room. She grabbed the music CD she had made. 'Well this is it. Man I am so nervous.'

…

"And now a new Member of the Teen Titans will sing. Please welcome Miss Karyn Phantom." A low fog appeared around the audiences' feet, the air got colder. A greyish ghostly wisp raised out of the fog as the music started a girl wearing a white hood over her face begun to sing.

_How can I repay you, brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past, I shed our blood.  
And shattered your chance to live._

_Though I knew the laws, I payed no heed._  
_How can I return your wasted breath?_  
_What I did not know has cost you dear,_  
_for there is no cure for death._

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,_  
_Once you were gone we were not complete._  
_Back through the years we reached for you,_  
_Alas 'twas not meant to be._

_And how can I make amends?_  
_For all that I took from you?_  
_I led you with hopeless dreams,_  
_my brother, I was a fool._

_Don't cry for the past now, brother mine._  
_Neither you nor I are free from blame._  
_Nothing can erase the things we did,_  
_for the path we took was the same._

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,_  
_Once you were gone we were not complete._  
_Back through the years we reached for you,_  
_Alas 'twas not meant to be._

_My dreams made me blind and mute._  
_I long to return to that time._  
_I followed without a word,_  
_my brother the fault is mine._

_So where do we go from here?_  
_And how to forget and forgive?_  
_What's gone is forever lost._  
_Now all we can do is live._

Her singing was so sad it made everyone in front cry.

….

After everyone had left the Titans offered to clean up. B.B got an empty box for the dry ice machine. A blue wisp came out of Karyn's mouth. She turned toward Beast Boy. But she was too late. "BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!"

"Hi Boxy. Sorry but I'm not in the mood any way you know the drill." She reached behind her back and pulled out a metal thermos. "In the thermos." A bright beam of blue light hit the Box Ghost and sucked him into it. At this time Karyn was really tired. "I'll see you guys at the tower." And she flew off.

…

Phasing into her room she changed back into her human self and released the Box ghost. "Why did you free me ghost girl?" "Boxy this is important. Have you seen Danny?" "Your brother. No I haven't." "Oh okay, thanks anyway." She pulled out a small black box and pressed the red button opening a portal. She kicked the Box Ghost in his butt causing him to fall into the portal. After she closed it she sat on the window seal and fell asleep.

She woke up two hours later and went ghost, her ghost sense then went off. Getting in her battle stance she was surprised to look down and see a medallion with a CW on it. "Clockwork? Where are you? What's going on?" no answer came. She looked around and saw a sight she dreaded. Dark Dan, his flaming white hair along with his blood red eyes and fangs made her scream.

"Karyn, Wake up." She snapped her eyes opened she looked at her hands. She must have transformed in her sleep. "I'm dreaming, but then again what parts were the dream." She looked up to come eye to eye with B.B. "Are you okay? We heard you scream." She looked behind him and saw the other titans even Raven seemed concerned. "Yeah I'm fine just a horrible dream. I've been having the same one for a few days now. I going to the roof." With that she floated out through the ceiling.

…

"What kind of Mare of the Night do you think she dreamed?" Starfire asked. "Well what ever it was? She seems really scared by it." Raven said in her usual monochromatic tone.

"I'm going after her." Beast Boy said as he turned into a humming bird and went after her.

….

**Sorry for the sort chapter. The song is Brothers by Vic Mignogna. See you next time. ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything except Karyn.**

"Karyn are you okay?" Beast Boy sat next to a crying ghost girl. "No, I'm not. I can't find Danny; I have to protect him from that thing that haunts my dreams." Beast Boy gave her a gentle hug as she continued to cry. "Who's Danny?" Karyn explained to him that Danny was her brother and that they lost each other when that building collapsed two weeks ago. But she didn't say any more then that. "Thanks Beast Boy. It's nice to get this of my chest. OW." Karyn rubbed the back of her head; she looked behind her and wasn't sure as to be happy or worried. Behind her was the Boooomerang. She stood up and grabbed it. Her ghost sense went off and she looked up.

The sight almost made her break down; hovering above was none other the ghost boy Danny phantom. She flew up and slapped him across the face. "Hey what was that for?"

"For making me worry you idiot." She was in tears; Danny wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I promise to never leave you again." Karyn looked down and saw all the Titans there. "Hey Danny, listen stay in your ghost form for now okay, they don't now about Danny Fenton or Karyn Fenton." Danny nodded.

They floated down landing on the roof. "Everyone, this is my brother Danny. Danny this is Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy."

"It is truly an honour to meet you friend Danny, Please whatisyourfavouritecolour and willyoubemyfriend?"

"Blue and sure." Starfire grabbed Danny into a hug; he phased out of her grip just like Karyn did before.

"I believe you have some explaining to do Danny. What was the big idea of using the Boooomerang? You know that thing hurts." Karyn yelled getting up in her Brothers face. "Hey it lead me to you didn't it?" she had to admit he had a point.

"Good point. Guys I'm going to show Danny around bye." With that the phantom twins flew off.

**Okay I know this chapter is short. But I wasn't sure how Danny should appear. Anyway review. Again sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything except Karyn.**

"So, this is where my little sister has been living." Danny said, both he and Karyn where at her apartment in their human forms. "Danny, what happened to you when that pillar broke?" he turned towards her. Her eyes were filling up with tears. He smiled at her and hugged her. "A portal opened and I went inside. I've been doing some ice training with Frostbite. In fact I better get going."

"Already? You just got back."Karyn said pouting. Danny just laughed. '_Your really cute when you pout.'_ he said using telepathy as he transformed and flew off. '_Don't call me cute big brother._' She stood there shocked. "Since when could we use telepathy?"

…..

"So your brother has gone back for more training?" Starfire asked looking a little upset. "Yeah, but what can we do. My brother is very stubborn. Also add Telepathy to the list of Ghost powers." Karyn looked up at the clock. "Man, other then Danny showing up today's been pretty boring."

she turned to Robin who was playing against Cyborg in a video game. "Did you get to check out that Video that Officer Greener gave us Robin?"

"It's being analysed, the video feed was terrible, and the sound was gargled. YES I win."

"Aww man." Cy moaned, Karyn looked around. "Hey where's Beast Boy?" As soon as his name left her lips he came into the room hiding something behind his back.

…..

**Can you guess what it is? And plz if you want you can some me Ideas for later chapters, sorry for the long wait, I hope every one has a great 2011. And don't be stupid this year plz. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything except Karyn.**

"Oh Beast Boy! It's beautiful. I love it." Beast boy had given Karyn a chain that had three charms on it; a sword, a scythe and a whip. She gave him a big hug which made him blush. Releasing him she clipped the chain on her belt. Her hand touched the sword charm and with a faint green light it turned into a real sword; the blade was green and the handle was as black as her outfit. "Whoa! How did you do that?" Cyborg asked as he stared at the sword.

"I don't know," Karyn was just as stunned as the others. For some odd reason the sword felt familiar to her, but she lost her train of thought when Beast boy suggested they go for a picnic. "Good idea Beast boy." Robin said. "We've been inside all morning, once everything is ready we'll go." B.B, Star and Cy rushed about getting everything ready Karyn looked over at Raven who hadn't said a word to her except when she introduced herself.

Karyn subconsciously touched her amethyst heart and smiled to herself. Wondering what her life would be like if she and Danny never walked into the Ghost portal. But looking at her new friends she was partly glad she did.

Raven's eyes caught Karyn's reflection, though she couldn't see it clearly she knew it wasn't the ghost girl's reflection. 'Something is odd about her.'

…

**Sorry about the wait and the short chapter. The next chapter probably wont be up until the term holidays. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything except Karyn, And Kat.**

Meanwhile over the skies on her way to Jump City, Katrina Phantom- Karyns clone- was humming to herself excited to see Karyn. Danny had told her where she was and Kat couldn't wait to see her.

She soon saw a 'Welcome' billboard. A smile appeared on the twelve year olds face. She fixed up her high ponytail, adjusted her backpack, held her emerald heart necklace, took a deep breathe, and flew as fast as she could. Her glowing green eyes began to tear up. "Karyn is going to be so surprised."

….

The Teen Titans along with Karyn were enjoying Beast Boys idea of the picnic. Raven was reading a book in the shade of a tree, Starfire was drinking a lot of mustard, Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a game a Fooball(*1) and Karyn was drawing them. She was very good to, her picture looked more like a black and white photo. She suddenly felt as if someone had grabbed her arm but when she looked nothing was there. She looked up as the others stopped what they were doing.

A little girl, her long black hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She wore a red T-shirt, blue jeans, black boots and she had a blue backpack. She was being held at gunpoint by a guy wearing a ski mask. Karyn stood shocked and frustrated. "Let her go now!" Karyn said as she put a shield on the Titans to protect them. The police that had followed the masked man backed off a bit, they knew not to mess with a Titan. "Come any closer and the girl dies." He yelled gripping the girl harder. Karyn placed her hand on her whip charm which transformed it into a real whip. She used the whip which wrapped itself around the gun. Yanking the gun out of his hands in to her own Karyn destroyed the gun. "Block your ears." She said to the girl who did as Karyn said. Karyn took a deep breathe and unleashed her ghostly wail knocking the creep unconscious. 'Good thing I made those shield sound proof from my wail.' Before the guy could wake up the police arrested him.

Karyn looked at herself, she was shocked that she was still in her ghost form. The little girl ran up to her. "Karyn, Karyn. I found you!"

"Katrina, Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Karyn asked as she gave the young girl a hug.

"Hey Karyn, who's the girl?" Cyborg asked.

…

***1 I hope I spelled it right. How should Kat be introduced? Also please check out my new poll for Katrina's little kittens name. Any questions? PM me. Love to hear from readers. See you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything except Karyn, And Kat.**

"I'm Katrina Fenton, but please call me Kat." The young girl said with a smile. Karyn smiled at her but her smile faded when Kat fainted. Karyn managed to catch her before she hit the ground. The Titans were all worried about the girl. "Is she going to be okay?" Starfire asked concerned about the girl. "I'm taking her to the tower." Just as Karyn said that the Titan Communicators started to sound off an alarm, Robin opened his up. "Some thing's happening down-town. Karyn you take Kat back to the Tower, the rest of us are going to find out what's going on" Karyn nodded and took off.

….

**Karyn's P.O.V**

Kat was burning up, fear and panic begun to grow in my heart. I took her into my room and laid her on my bed. "Hang on Kat." I heard a zip being opened. I looked at her backpack and Yami, My little black kitten, as well as Midnight, Kat's black and white kitten, came out off her bag with a syringe in their mouths. "Thanks guys." I pick up the needle and looked at the green liquid. I grab Kat's arm and inserted the needle. Slowly the liquid begun to disappear as it entered her body. Her fever started to go down. I sat on the bed and sighed. 'Thank goodness she had this in her bag.' I looked at Yami and Midnight and smiled. "Can you guys get rid of the needle?" they both nodded as I picked Kat up and took her to the recovery room of the tower. After I laid her down I sat next to her, I looked toward the window and noticed what looked like a toy on the window seal. I went over and had a look at it. "It looks like me. Strange." My eyes widened as the puppet begun to glow and soon I couldn't feel a thing.

…..

**How is that? What is going to happen to Karyn's body now that her soul was captured? Find out in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything except Karyn, And Kat.**

When the Titans returned to the tower it was freezing, the windows had frozen over. Worried the Titans headed towards the Infirmary. "Lady Karyn please wake up." a female voice said. The team looked at each other. "Who's that?" Beast Boy whispered. Raven placed her finger up to her mouth.

"Is the Princess okay Yami?" a males voiced asked. "Princess?" the team mouthed. What other secrets was Karyn hiding. "Karyn, Karyn Please wake up." they could hear Kat crying. Beast Boy was frantic he opened the door. The team saw Karyn face down on the ground. "Karyn!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he rushed to her side.

"Kat, what happened?" Robin asked, before the little girl could answer Karyn got up. Before Robin could re-ask the question the ghost girl ran to the window. "Damn it, he's gone."

"Friend are you okay?" Starfire asked. Karyn turned around and faced them. Her once neon green eyes were now golden. "Lady Karyn?" the Black kitten called out, the team didn't even notice the kittens. "I'm sorry but Karyn was just taken by a Pinocchio reject. I'm Hikari." Yami stiffened up.

"Puppet King." Robin hissed. "But why take Karyn's soul? She's a ghost. So what dose that make you?" Beast Boy asked pointing at Hikari. "Think of me as her connection to her powers. She has the heart. I have the fighting skills. Just don't question it and you won't hurt your brain."

"He doesn't have a brain." Raven said making Hikari laugh. "We better save Karyn. Before something terrible happens." Robin said, he turn to Kat and told her to stay in the tower.

…. 10 minutes later...

The team and Hikari stood outside an abandoned warehouse, Hikari was pissed off. With out thinking she rushed in closely followed by the Titans.

"Someone... help...me!" a weak voice called out. Hikari turned invisible and walk forward.

(Hikari,(Karyn))

_Brought into the light at last_

_By the cold exposing sun (cold exposing sun)_

_I was granted freedom tame_

_To become the chosen one (chosen one)_

_Through the mirror, night reflected_

_Miraculous to see_

_My soul threw away the mask_

_That hides the deeper me._

Hikari begun to sing while Karyn's soul trapped in the puppet echoed her words. Hikari stepped forward as she became visible. Robin's eyes widened 'How dose she know that song?' he asked himself. Hikari froze Puppet King as well as destroy the candles, the cauldron and the remote that was in the room. Hikari grabbed Karyn's puppet, made her hand intangible and pulled out a blue and green flame. Smiling she turned to the Titans, "Please, do not tell Karyn about me." after they agreed she absorbed the flame and fell only to be caught by Beast Boy. "Karyn?" She slowly opened her eyes to reveal that they were now back to their neon glowing green colour. Karyn stood up and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked. The team smiled even Raven, "Lets all go home." Karyn felt a bit weird but she shrugged it off and followed the Titans. "Home sounds nice." she whispered grabbing her puppet.

….

"Lady Karyn! Your Okay!" Yami squealed at she leaped into Karyn's arms. Midnight jumped onto Kat's shoulder as Kat rush to hug Karyn. "Hey guys, I'm fine."

"Karyn," She turned and faced Robin who had spoke, "Why don't you go and rest." Karyn smiled and nodded, she left followed by Kat, Midnight and Yami.

Once the door closed Robin told his team that the video finished rendering and placed it on the monitor. The titans saw Karyn Fenton enter the bank and go up to the teller. They saw her place her money in her purse, pick up her bouquet and leave, she got grabbed by a thug. What the girl did next shocked the team expect Robin. She started to sing the same song as Hikari did and defeat the thugs all by herself. Robin stopped the video leaving his team speechless. "Dude..." was all Beast Boy could say. "Okay Titans, lets get some rest. Tomorrow we are heading to Amity Park."

"Dude! You mean our Karyn's home town." B.B said excitedly Robin just nodded and Beast Boy rushed to his room yelling back 'Good night!'. He left the team speechless but they all agreed to get a good night sleep. Tomorrow was going a big day.

**Oh no! They're going to Amity Park. Lots of craziness to follow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything except Karyn, And Kat.**

"Seriously guys. Why do I have to wear this stupid blindfold?" It was the next morning, Kat and Midnight had already left. Straight after breakfast Beast Boy had placed a blindfold over Karyn's eyes. They then placed her into the Titans jet*. She could hear the engines start up, Yami started to dig her claws into a cushion that Beast Boy had placed on Karyn's lap. Karyn felt the machine move and leave the ground.

"It's a surprise Karyn." She heard Beast Boy's voice over the head set that was placed over her head.

Karyn groaned, she wasn't really into surprises. However, for some reason she had a sense of dread deep within her core. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about where we're going?' She thought. Part of her hoped the trip wasn't to long. She hated not seeing where she was going.

…

They finally landed, Yami couldn't get out of the jet fast enough. "Okay Karyn you can take it off now." She heard Beast Boy said, she could tell he was grinning from ear to ear. It took a while for Karyn's eyes to adjust to the light. She looked around and knew where she was.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE WE IN AMITY PARK?!" She yelled at them, her eyes were glowing ferociously. Sweat drops appeared on their head as they all gulped. Karyn turned around and sighed. She couldn't stay made at her friends. She looked down at Yami, noticing that something had caught the kittens attention she looked in the direction that Yami was facing. "Oh no!" Not long after she said that an explosion rang out. "TITANS GO!" Robin called out as they followed Karyn to the cause of the explosion.

…

Karyn froze when she saw the scene, Green flames ensnared the Nasty Burger. Karyn heard Robin ask if any one was inside, an onlooker said that the Fenton's and some children were trapped inside.

Karyn's eyes widen. "No I refuse to lose them. DO YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER AGIAN!" she flew into the fire and unleash a huge ice attack that froze the flames. She saw which kids the onlooker meant. "Sam, Tucker, Layle are you guys okay?" she asked as she placed shields over them. They nodded as she teleported them out. She found her Parents under a beam, she bent down and checked for a pulse feeling relived when she found out they were still alive just knocked out. She phased the beam gently off them and started to carry them outside. Once they were safe outside she went back inside to see if anyone else once trapped. She checked everywhere but no-one else was inside. She went back out side turned to face the Nasty Burger and snapped her fingers to which the frozen flames shattered, leaving behind a still stand albeit burned Nasty Burger. Her parents started to came around. As soon as they saw the ghost girl they drew their weapons. Karyn rolled her eyes. "And your welcome." she said with a smile though Raven sensed a bit of sadness. But the big questions were what caused the explosion? And why was Karyn scared when she heard who was trapped?

….

**And that ends this chapter. I apologise for the wait. Don't forget to review.**

*** I can't remember what they call the Jet sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything except Karyn, And Kat. Also some other OC's**

Hidden in the shadows a masked figure smiled at the scene. "So they did save them. Well done."

Another voice came over the masked figures ear piece. The masked figure rolled her eyes. **( so who thought it was Slade when they started reading?) **"Your Majesty" the voice started, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Relax Red, I won't be long. Just give me some time okay. It's been thirteen years since I've seen them. Besides I want to see the look on my younger selves face when I tell her the news. You just make sure the restoration goes according to plan." She heard Red sigh and disconnect. Her eyes soften as place her arm around her stomach wound. The cause of her death an ectoplasmic broken pipe hurdling towards her by an explosive shock wave. She shuddered at the memory, rubbing her golden eyes. She was about to leave when she heard an explosion looking at the sight before her she froze. The Nasty Burger was on fire. Green fire. Her eyes narrowed but soon softened she sure her younger half freeze the flames and save everyone that was inside. When the Fentons pointed ecto-weapons at her. The Masked ghost made her move. "I see not much has change in thirteen years." every one turned to face her, and she mentally laughed as Karyn's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?!"

…...

Karyn couldn't believe what she was seeing. _She_ shouldn't be here. What ever _She _had to say it couldn't be good. "Please don't tell me that _He_ has escaped." The masked ghost laughed. Seeing Jack and Maddie she place in an ectosphere and teleporting them away. "Nice to see you to Karyna. I haven't seen you in three years and that's how you treat me. I'm hurt." " Don't call me that. You know only that fruitloop and Master Clockwork, much to my annoyance, calls me that." The Titans and Team Phantom all looked between Karyn and the masked ghost. "Should you tell them or me?" the masked ghost asked, Karyn shrugged "Nah let them figure it out. It's more fun that way" Layle's forest green eyes widened as well as Ravens when they both realised who the masked ghost was. Raven sensed the same aura coming from both of them while Layle notice the Masked ones necklace. A dark Amethyst heart on a black choker the same as his girlfriend. "Well it seems that Raven and Layle have figured it out. But never mind that now I have some thing to tell you Karyn." a sly smile appeared appeared on the masked ones face as she whispered something in Karyn's ear that caused a huge smile on her face.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YAAHHHHOO" Karyn yelled as she flew up into the air and did some back flips in excitement. "As serious as Jack is about fudge."

"And you are all invited. It would be an honour if you all came."

"WE WILL BE THERE!" Karyn yelled from above. The masked ghost smiled "I'll send Box Lunch with some time medallions. See you all then." and with that the masked ghost disappeared.

"Uh what just happened." Beastboy asked only to be met with a smiling ghost girl.

…...

**Sorry that it's been a while a lot has happened at home. I hope you all can forgive me. Now who thinks they know what the Masked ghost told Karyn. If you get this right you get a cookie. Good Luck readers. Don't forget to review with your answer.**


End file.
